Escapades, chapter 1 and 2
by Whiplash
Summary: Yet again the predicons are up to no good but when the Maximals send a scout to investigate they 're captured. Continued from "How to Flunk Your First Date".
1. Default Chapter

"Escapades"  
Written by:  
Whiplash  
Author's note: The time scheme in this and all my stories is messed up. I did it on purpose any questions can be sent to me at agent_whiplash@hotmail.com  
Thanks!  
Continued from "How To Flunk Your First Date"  
  
It was mid-day at the maximal base by now. Calippus and Whiplash had been, or so they said, working on their ship all morning but Optimus hadn't seen any movement around it. The reason, they were both still sound asleep inside "The Avenger". Optimus finally let his suspicion take over.  
"Optimus to Whiplash or Calippus" He spoke into his comm.  
No reply  
"Optimus to Whiplash or Calippus" He spoke in a louder, slightly annoyed tone.   
Still no reply.  
Now frustrated he stormed out of the base to find them. The two's record of obedience hadn't been the best since they had arrived. He tromped across the grass to the Avenger" and pounded on it's hull. Inside the two jumped from the noise, waking up.   
"Oh Slag!" they yelled at the same time. Whiplash got up and ran across the room to the hatch and opened it.   
"Yes Optimus?" she said meekly, stepping outside.   
"Where the slag have you two been?" He questioned angrily "and what have you been up to, or do I want to know" he added.   
"Um. In the ship (she pointed over her shoulder), to answer the first question." She paused  
"And the second?" Optimus asked tilting his head slightly to the side.  
"I guess we fell asleep." She said quietly.  
"And why would that be?" Optimus asked in an interrogating tone.  
~ Ut-oh he can't know about last night~ "um.....um..... Well...." stuttered Whiplash  
"We were up really early" Calippus saved her.  
"Right. If you're not telling me something, now's the time to come clean."  
Whiplash and Calippus exchanged nervous glances.  
"Rinox to Optimus." Rinox's voice over the comm interrupted.  
"Optimus here go ahead." Optimus rubbed his forehead in disgust.   
"We have a situation. I need you in the control room."  
"Fine. I'll be right there." Optimus close the Comm link.  
"You two come with me. I'll talk with you later." With that he turned and headed back to the Axalon.  
Whiplash breathed a sigh of relief  
"What are we gong to tell him?" Questioned Calippus as they started to follow Optimus.  
"I have no idea." Whiplash replied.  
  
"What's the situation?" Optimus questioned, stepping in to the control room.   
"Lots of Predicon activity all of a sudden. Can't really tell what they're up to." Rinox reported.   
"Hmm." Optimus watched the radar intently. There certainly was a lot of activity. The little blips on the screen moved all about.   
"Can you get a visual?" He finally asked.  
"Nope. Too much energon interference." Rinox replied.   
"Alright. We'll have to send in a scout."  
"Who should we call in from patrol?"  
"Who's closest?"  
"Well, Airazor and Tigatron should be close now."  
"Right. Have Airazor fly over and report. I'll decide better what to do then."  
"Will do. Rinox to Airazor"  
"This is Airazor what's up?" Answered Airazor.  
"Lots of Predicon activity near our position."  
"Interesting."  
"Yes very. Fly overhead and see what they're up to and report back. Be careful though."  
"Will do Airazor out." The hawk flapped, gaining altitude and searched the area. Sure enough just west of her she picked up Predicon signatures. She glided in closer and perched on a tree to watch. The Predicons sure were busy with something.   
  
"No you nimrod that! That goes over there!" Megatron was booming out orders.  
"Yessssss. That's right." He rubbed his stubby t-rex hands together.  
"Run this brilliant plan by me one more time." Tarantulas said to Megatron.  
"For the hundredth time Spider, we assemble the high powered laser, fire it and it ignites the energon vein and 'BOM' bye bye Maximal base!" Megatron explained.  
"And you're certain that this is the vein that only runs under the Maximal base?"  
"Yes. Now GET BACK TO WORK!"   
  
Airazor gasped in her perch. "I have to tell Rinox!" She quietly opened her Comm link. "Rinox to Airazor." She tried to speak quietly but she wasn't quiet enough  
"What was that sound?" Questioned Megatron. "Go check it out Quickstrike."  
"Right on Boss bot!" He headed off towards Airazor's perch.  
"Rinox here what'd you find?"  
"The Predicons are planing to. Aahhhh!" Quickstrike grabbed her from behind and held a hand over her mouth keeping her quiet.  
"Airazor? Airazor what's going on?" She was helpless to reply.  
"Well. Well. Well. Hey Boss-bot lookie what I found ya. A spy."  
  
Continued in Escapades part two  



	2. 

Author's note: the time scheme in this and all of my stories is messed up, i did it on purpose. Any questions can be sent to me, Whiplash at agent_whiplash@hotmail.com. Thank you.  
  
Continued from "Escapades", Chapter 1  
  
Airazor squirmed in Quickstrike's grip.  
"Whatcha want me to do with 'em?" Quickstrike happily asked Megatron.  
"hum....." Megatron thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Tarantulas!" he bellowed.   
"Yes" Tarantulas appeared at Megatron's side.   
"Since you are insistent upon bothering me, I want you to do something useful. Take our little spy and secure her in the base."  
"Of course sir." A devious smile spread across the spider's face as he headed off.   
  
BACK WITH THE MAXIMALS  
  
"Airazor, Airazor come in!" Rinox still tried franticly to reach her. "Something's gone wrong." He said turning to Optimus.   
"Try and get a hold of Tigatron." Optimus suggested.   
"Will do." Rinox set back to work.  
Whiplash and Calippus were still standing in the doorway listening intently listening to the situation.   
"This doesn't look good." Said Calippus quietly to Whiplash, and she nodded in agreement.  
"Rinox to Tigatron"  
"This is Tigatron, what's going on? I've lost sight of Airazor." Tigatron's voice broke through the static on the Com line.   
"We're not sure yet." Rinox replied grimly. "Can you see what the Preds are up to? Airazor started to say something and was cut off."  
"Yes, I'll see." Tigatron snuck through the bushes so he could see. He didn't like what he saw.   
"They've got her." He gasped into his Com.   
"Who's got who?" Optimus asked  
"Tarantulas has Airazor. I have to go after her!"  
"No, you can't they'll get you too for sure. Stay there we need you to find out what they're up to. We'll send someone else after them." Optimus assured him.  
"I trust you will send the best. I will hold my position Sir. May the matrix be with her."  
"Thank you Tigatron. I will send someone and I'm sure they'll get her back. Optimus out, but I'll stay in touch." He closed the link. "Bring up the scanners and find the two units closest to Airazor's position." Optimus said to Rinox.   
"Will do." Rinox turned to the computer and brought up the scanners. "Computer find position of unit 'Airazor'".   
"Unit Found" droned the computer.  
"Give units closest to that location"  
"Closest units displayed." The computer droned again and two names were displayed. Rinox rested his head on his hand before turning to Optimus.  
"Well which two units are the closest?" Optimus asked.  
"You really aren't going to like my answer. The computer says Whiplash and Calippus are the units closest to Airazor's location." He replied quietly. Optimus gave a low chuckle. "Well that's just prime." He turned to Whiplash and Calippus who snapped to attention.  
"I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you two. ANY actions except those in the mission are strictly forbidden. It that clear?"  
"YES SIR!" They both responded.   
"And what is you mission?" Optimus asked.  
"Retrieve Airazor and return to base, Sir!" Whiplash replied  
"Very well. Dismissed!" The two about-faced and walked out of the base, headed off after Airazor.   
  
Tarantulas drug his unhappy prisoner along. She had already bit him twice and tried kicking him to get away before he decided to tie her up in a piece of webbing. Now she was being pulled along and grabbed onto everything possible to get free. "Let me go!! I mean it they'll send someone after me and the you'll be sorry you ever took me!!" she shrieked at him.   
"Oh my dear that is the plan." Tarantulas assured her. "I want them to come after you. I only hope the send the right people for the job. Hehehehah!" He cackled and continued on towards his secret lab.   
  
  
By now Tigatron had moved into his position and could oversee the Predicon's actions. He watched curiously. ~ What could they be up to ~ he wondered.   
"Tigatron to Rinox" he whispered.  
"Rinox. What do you have?"   
"They seem to be building something. I'll see if I can find the plans." Tigatron moved around so he could see the other side of the big drawing board that Megatron was standing at and gasped.   
"It's a weapon!" He reported back to Rinox. "They plan to ignite the energon vein that runs under the Maximal base!"  
"Oh my stars...." Came Rinox's reply. "OPITMUS" he yelled closing the Com link.  
"What is it Rinox?" he asked clamoring into room. Rinox quickly told him the entire story.  
"Well that's just prime." Said Optimus when Rinox had finished telling him the story. "Get me all available units tell them to assemble in front of the Axilon. We need to stop those Preds!" He ran and headed for the base's hatch.  
  
Meanwhile Whiplash and Calippus were about halfway to their destination flying in their beast modes.   
"Picking up anything?" Questioned Whiplash.  
"Not yet...hold on a sec, Due east, looks like she's moving towards the Predicon base." Reported Calippus.  
"Or being moved towards it" Whiplash added. "Lets go!" she changed her course with a flap of her beast mode wings.   
  
"Is this everyone?" questioned Optimus.   
"All that could be reached." Rinox replied. Optimus nodded, surveying the troops, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, Cheetor, Dinobot, and himself. "alright everyone!" He began. "We have to stop those Predicons get that weapon finished. Understood?"  
His response was various nods throughout the group. "Lets go!" He took off towards the Predicon's position followed by everyone else.   
  
"Yessss." Megatron surveyed the progress on his laser. "It's almost finished. Then finally I will destroy Optimus Prime and all of his little fleas." He turned back to watch the final pieces of the massive laser be assembled. But then a sound ruined his fun. The sound of jet engines. He raised his glare to spot Optimus flying towards him followed by the rest of the Maximals. "Noooo. Not now! So close, so very close! Predicons ATTACK! Defend the weapon at all costs!" He bellowed out orders. Tigatron rushed from his spot in the bushes as the two factions clashed together. The battle was on.   
  
"That's right. Leave them a trail lead them right to us!" Tarantulas called back to his unhappy cargo.   
"Let me go let me go!!!!" she was still screaming and grabbing at every rock she was drug past.   
"Will you please SHUT UP?" He yelled. But that only got him another louder round of "let me go's". ~ Thank goodness we're almost there ~ He thought. He scurried along the ground in his beast mode now. ~ Just a few more steps ~ he thought. He reached a large rock and lifting it crawled into the passage below.   
"Where are you taking me?" Airazor shrieked and clung onto the entrance to the tunnel.  
"Shut up and let go female!" Tarantulas yelled and tugged the line. Airazor lost her grip and tumbled into the dark room below.  
"Now we wait."   
  
"The signal's getting stronger." Calippus told Whiplash. "We must be close"  
"Better take it from the ground then." Suggested Whiplash. She dipped her wings and headed for the ground. Calippus followed suit close behind his partner. Once on the ground they noticed the scratched path from Aerator's struggle. "Look!" Whiplash pointed it out. "Something was drug by here"  
"Or someone." Added Calippus. "Come on lets follow it." He walked onwards following the beaten path on the ground.   
  
Continued in Escapades, Chapter three.   
  



End file.
